


Expecting

by uniquepov



Series: HP_3ForFun Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron make breakfast for Hermione…</p><p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hp_3forfun"></span><a href="http://hp-3forfun.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hp-3forfun.livejournal.com/"><b>hp_3forfun</b></a>'s second set of prompts.</p><p><a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/000182zz/"><img/></a><br/>
beautiful banner by deirdre_aithne!</p><p><b>Title:</b> Expecting<br/><b>Rating:</b>  G<br/><b>Characters:</b> Harry/Hermione/Ron<br/><b>Warnings:</b> pregnancy<br/><b>Summary:</b> Harry and Ron make breakfast for Hermione…<br/><b>Original Prompts:</b>  (Yes, I used all 5. It’s a sickness. I see prompts and I must write…)<br/>
1) "I'm not saying it shouldn't be purple but it shouldn't be purple"<br/>
2) The juniper berries we so thick and lush, I wanted gin.<br/>
3) A morning of raspberry tea and cinnamon toast<br/>
4) "What's that look for? We're only going into the kitchen"<br/>
5) "Anything's socially acceptable if you do it with enough confidence"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

***

“What _are_ you eating?” Hermione asked warily, crinkling her nose as she entered the kitchen. As Ron tried to answer, mouth full, she held up a hand and placed a gentle kiss on his brow. “Nevermind, dear. I really don’t want to know.”

Ron shrugged and continued shoveling his breakfast into his mouth. Harry looked up from his own plate to blow Hermione a good morning kiss.

“Morning, love,” he said with a smile.

Hermione replied with a cheerful good morning as she set the kettle to boil and sank down into her chair with a smile.

“I am so looking forward to a morning of raspberry tea and cinnamon toast,” she said, with a hint of longing in her voice.

“Why don’t you go up to the library and relax?” Harry suggested. “Ron or I can bring you up your tea and toast once the water’s ready.”

With a delighted, but weary, nod, Hermione rose stiffly from the table and padded back upstairs.

Once she was gone, Harry elbowed Ron sharply.

“Oi! What was that for?” Ron demanded sulkily.

Harry threw him an exasperated glance as he stood up to turn the kettle off.

“Put some tea in the pot, will you? Raspberry,” Harry reminded him.

Ron sighed, pushing back from the table and dumping leaves into Hermione’s favorite teapot. Harry added the water and set the lid back on to let it steep. After a few minutes, he poured a tiny bit out to test the brew and stared in dismay at the liquid in the cup.

“Ron, what did you put in this?” he asked sharply.

“Raspberry tea,” Ron said defensively. Harry shoved the cup under his nose.

“Does that look like raspberry tea to you?” he demanded.

“Dunno, mate,” Ron shrugged, returning to his breakfast. “I stopped keeping track of Hermione’s barmy whims. I’ll be glad when the food cravings are over with.”

“Where’d you get the tea?” Harry wanted to know. Ron indicated a box with a wave of his hand. “It’s from the shop?” Harry’s tone left no doubt as to what he thought about feeding Hermione tea from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.

“What’s wrong with it?” Ron asked finally, peering into the cup critically. “Looks fine; looks like raspberries.”

“Look,” Harry sighed, “I’m not saying it shouldn’t be purple, but it shouldn’t be purple! At least, not that shade of purple,” he finished with a sigh.

Ron echoed his sigh. “Look, George gave it to me for Hermione. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. Not now.”

Harry nodded. “Alright. Let’s take it up to her,” he replied, loading items onto the tray.

***

“The juniper berries were so thick and lush, I wanted gin…” Hermione’s voice broke off as Ron pushed open the door to the library and set the tray down on a low table. Harry followed with a small vase of flowers from the garden. Hermione’s face lit up. “Thank you,” she said delightedly.

Ron nodded, dropping into a chair opposite her. “Who were you talking to, ‘Mione?” he asked.

Hermione blushed. “All the books say you should read aloud…” she trailed off as Harry leaned over the sofa to envelop her from behind in a hug, his hands lingering on her swollen belly.

“I don’t think they can hear you yet, love,” he teased now. Hermione’s cheeks flamed crimson.

“Harry – Ron – I’ve been thinking,” she said quietly, after a moment’s hesitation. “Are you sure you want to go public with this now?”

Both men nodded their heads.

“We want to shout it from the rooftops,” Ron declared staunchly.

“There’ll be a lot of backlash from it,” Hermione warned. “What we’re doing is not exactly socially acceptable.”

Harry snorted. “Anything’s socially acceptable if you do it with enough confidence,” he declared firmly. “And I am confident that you are my wife, and Ron is our husband, and these little ones,” his hands trailed over Hermione’s belly again, “are the product of all three of us. It’s time everyone started getting used to the idea.”

Reassured, Hermione leaned forward and reached for the teapot. Ron shot to his feet as Harry began backing toward the door. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at the two of them.

“What’s that look for? We’re only going into the kitchen,” Ron said, a trifle too defensively.

She shrugged and began to pour her tea, as Ron and Harry both made a break for the door. Hermione’s outraged screech stopped them in their tracks.

“Harry James and Ronald Bilius Weasley-Potter! Why is my tea _purple_?!”


End file.
